falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing
Legend * Name: The name of the gear in question; usually what appears on your Pip-Boy. * DT: This is the Damage Threshold of the gear. It is the amount of damage you can expect the armor to absorb before the user suffers hit point loss. This would replace the Armor Class mechanic from previous titles. * Weight: How heavy the item is, adding to your Carry Weight. * Value: How much you can expect to sell the gear for, assuming the merchant is buying your items at 100% of their value. * Health: This is the hit points of the gear when in full condition. It shows how tough it is. * Quest: Whether the gear is a crucial part of a main or side quest. * Limit: Whether the gear is in limited supply. * Effect: Whether the gear has any positive or negative attributes that affect gameplay. * Faction: Whether the gear acts as a disguise towards one or more factions. Note: Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background. Clothing Most wearable items that are classed as clothing (such as hats and eyewear) cannot be repaired by merchants that offer repair services. This requires the player to either use compatible clothing in the item's class or select the Jury Rigging perk to repair clothing items. : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background : The player will be dressed as White Glove Society if wearing both pieces of marked * equipment. Armor Light : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background Medium : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background Heavy : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background Headgear Glasses : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background Hats : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background Helmets : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background Other : Unique apparel is highlighted with a darker background : The player will be dressed as White Glove Society if wearing both pieces of marked * equipment. Notes * Certain companions will automatically reject certain Faction armor. As such, any faction-related armor cannot be held by them, as they will reject it every time and will be dropped in front of the character if they try to place it in their inventory. Notably, Rex and ED-E cannot equip armor. * The only companions who are capable of wearing faction armor are either Craig Boone for NCR faction apparel, or Veronica Santangelo for Brotherhood of Steel faction apparel. * All humanoid companions are capable of wearing non-factioned power armor. * Faction armor can be used as a disguise to fool hostile factions into not attacking you. This can also work the opposite way, depending on the faction of the worn armor, and the present faction. Bugs Most power armor or other large clothing items will glitch through chairs or benches when sitting down. Shoulder pieces of the armor may also be displaced. It is also common for rifle-style weapons to sink through the back of some armors, such as the NCR Ranger combat armor. See also * Fallout and Fallout 2 NPC armor and clothing * Fallout armor and clothing * Fallout 2 armor and clothing * Fallout 3 armor and clothing * Fallout 4 armor and clothing * Fallout Tactics armor and clothing * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas items Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing de:Fallout: New Vegas Rüstung und Kleidung es:Ropa y armaduras de Fallout: New Vegas pt:Armaduras e vestuário do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Броня и одежда Fallout: New Vegas